Expecto Patronum
by KCornish13
Summary: Lily is in DADA and she is trying to make her patronus take a form. However she did not expect James reaction to it. Set in seventh year. OneShot.


**A/N - So I was reading some headcanons and instantly got an idea for a story about this, and here's the result. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum." Lily spoke aloud, screwing up her eyes tightly as she concentrated all of her efforts into the spell. She peeked through, and saw the same wall of light that she always had. After kicking her chair in frustration, she threw herself onto it, and tried to work out when it wasn't working properly.<p>

"Need some help Lilyflower?"

"Go away Black." She said with her eyes closed.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well I don't need it."

"Oh, I see, is that why you're kicking your chair because the spell won't work properly?"

Lily sharply glared at him.

"You know that the glare doesn't work on me anymore, McGonagall's used it too much."

" Damn" She said jokingly. "So go on then, tell me why i'm wrong."

"You're memory isn't happy enough." He said simply.

"What?"

"The memory isn't strong enough."

"But I don't know what other memory to use."

"What's the one you're using now?"

"Getting my Hogwarts letter."

"Really Lily?"

"Yes. I was happy that day."

"Any other times?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing to do with me?"

"Shouldn't you be vouching for Potter?"

"True ... nothing to do with me of Potter?"

Lily laughed. "No Black, I highly doubt that I have any memories with you and James in that could produce a patronus."

"Damn, and I thought we'd had some good times Lilyflower. I'm hurt by this. I may have to kill myself now." Sirius said dramatically."

"Whatever. So why are you here then, why not James?"

"Because he thinks you're going to kill him for the Quidditch incident on Saturday."

"I'm still contemplating it."

"Oi! Prongs! She's still thinking about it." Sirius shouted over at James on the other side of the classroom.  
>Lily also smiled in his direction and waved at him, which caused James to grab Remus's book out of his hand and use it as a shield. Laughing she turned back to Sirius.<p>

"To be fair it was my brother, and he was calling you a Mudblood, and I helped as well. It wasn't just James's fault."

"Yes but we lost the match because of it. Could he not have waited?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Anyway, back to my patronus."

"Yes. Any other happy memories?"

"I don't know."

"What about when you were little?"

"Maybe."

"Think."

"I've got one." She said uncertainly.

"Okay. Now close your eyes and tell me about it."

Lily gave Sirius a look of confusion before doing as he said.

"Stand up first." He interjected.

Lily stood up, moved into a space, and then shut her eyes again.

"Okay describe it to me."

"I was seven, and I was at the park with my sister. We were on the swings and I kept swinging higher and higher. Tuney was shouting at me to stop." Lily said now inside the memory. "But I ignored her, and flew off the swing and into the air."

"Do you remember the feeling of flying?"

"Yes. It was amazing, like nothing could hurt me, or even touch me."

"Say Expecto Patronum." He said quietly.

"Expecto patronum." She repeated feeling the way she had felt that day.

"Now open your eyes."

She did and found herself looking at a doe which had protruded from the end of her wand. Even in the bright light of the classroom, it illuminated her shocked face. Lily stood marvelling at its beauty as it ran around the room.

As it passed the table that held the other marauders on it, all three of them raised their heads in wonder. Lily's was the far most interesting Patronus they had seen that day. James suddenly smiled smugly. As the Doe returned to Lily he caught Sirius's eye.

"Sirius ... why is James smiling like that."

"Oh dear God."

"What?"

"We are never going to hear the end of this."

"Why?"

"Well Lily dear, let me answer that." James said making his way over. "Expecto patronum." A stag erupted from his wand and made its way over to Lily.

She blushed bright red, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well Padfoot, I think this is an excellent time to go to lunch." James said happily. "See you later Lily." He said and kissed her cheek, as he walked out the room, a spring evident in his step.

"I'm going to go and stop him from doing something stupid." Sirius said to an unmoving Lily. "See you later Lilyflower."

As the rest of the class slowely filtered out to lunch, Lily hurriedly packed her things away and ran out of the room, still blushing furiously, but with a small smile upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you liked it. Feel free to review.**

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
